Rotting To The Core
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Banyak alasan bagi Sunggyu untuk membenci natal dan Tuhan. Termasuk saat Tuhan memaksanya untuk memilih antara orang yang paling diinginkannya dengan orang yang paling disayanginya. Bad summary -.- / Just Read / Woogyu couple
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Rotting To The Core

Cast : Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun, Kim Kibum

Chapter : 1 of 2

Happy Reading ^^

**Sunggyu POV**

"Aku paling suka bulan Desember, dan sekarang sudah Desember" Key mengatakan sesuatu yang absurd dengan mata yang berbinar, membuatku mendelik kearahnya dan sedikit melupakan daging panggang yang sedang kubakar.

"Jangan mulai lagi Key!" ucapanku mungkin terdengar sedikit ketus, terbukti saat Key kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit, boleh kubilang seperti seorang Ibu yang berusaha menghibur anaknya yang menangis karena mainannya direbut. Aku sangat benci saat ia melakukannya.

"Kau harus mulai berbaikan dengan Tuhan, tidak baik jika terus menerus membenci natal Hyung"

Benar kan, dia mulai menceramahiku lagi. Dan mengenai berbaikan dengan natal? Kurasa tidak! Dan jangan berharap, karena natal adalah moment yang paling aku hindari setiap tahunnya. Kurasa Tuhan pun sangat tak bersahabat dengan ku setiap malam kudus itu datang.

Saat usiaku menginjak 7 tahun, ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil ketika ia bertugas ke daerah Daegu. Aku sudah memiliki firasat buruk saat itu, dan dengan menangis kencang aku memintanya agar pulang saat malam natal. Namun ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan sial itu, dan mengingkari janjinya untuk pulang saat hari natal tiba. Mobil yang ditumpangi ayah menabrak pembatas jalan karena tergelincir di jalanan bersalju, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang yang berada persis di pinggir jalan tersebut. Sungguh ironis, ayah memang pulang saat natal, namun mereka hanya mengantarkan jasadnya saja.

Beberapa tahun setelah kematian ayah, aku sedikit melupakan kebencianku mengenai natal. Namun, hasrat untuk bermusuhan dengan Tuhan itu kembali muncul saat ibuku meninggal karena kanker rahim yang sudah dideritanya selama bertahun tahun tepat di malam natal seperti ayah ketika usiaku menginjak 13 tahun. Aku tak merasakan begitu kehilangan saat ayah pergi, namun ketika ibu juga pergi meninggalkanku, aku merasa hancur dan sangat terjatuh jika saja paman Kim tak membantuku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ya, paman Kim adalah adik dari Ibuku. Ia dan keluarganya, bibi dan sepupuku Kim Kibum mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama mereka setelah kematian ibu. Ah ya, sepupuku itu tak suka jika dipanggil Kibum, karena menurutnya itu tidak keren. Ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan Key, konyol bukan? Seharusnya ia lebih banyak belajar kosakata bahasa Inggris. Hingga saat ini aku berpikir hanya mereka yang baik di dunia ini. Hm, kurasa tidak. Masih ada satu lagi yang terbaik di dunia ini, itu adalah dia..

"Hey, kenapa dagingnya belum matang! Kalian terlalu banyak mengobrol!" seorang pria ikut dalam perbincangan tak jelas antara aku dan Key. Ia datang dengan membawa sepiring penuh daging mentah yang siap untuk dibakar dalam acara barbeque kecil kami.

"Santai saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai pagi Hyunie sayaaaang!" dengan suara manja Key menjawab protesan pria tersebut. Sayang? Tentu saja Key memanggilnya seperti itu karena pria itu memang kekasihnya. Key sangat beruntung menurutku, selain karna memiliki keluarga yang masih sempurna, ia juga memiliki kekasih yang sempurna seperti dia, seperti seorang Nam Woohyun..

"Key yang mengajakku mengobrol Woohyun ah, _kekasih_mu itu sangat cerewet!" ujarku dengan sedikit penekanan intonasi pada kata 'kekasih'. Woohyun terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuanku, Namun sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau aku tak suka saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Aku benar benar tak suka mengatakan kalau Key adalah kekasih Woohyun walaupun itulah kenyataannya.

"Hahaha, kau memang benar Hyung. Kucingku ini memang sangat cerewet! Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan, kuharap itu sesuatu yang sangat menarik, karena aku ingin bergabung!" kembali Woohyun bersuara sambil sesekali membalik daging barbeque di hadapannya.

"Tentang natal" jawab Key singkat, mulutnya sudah penuh sekarang karena mengunyah daging yang baru saja kupanggang. Tak bisakah ia menunggu sampai semua daging matang dulu? Ck.

"Natal?" Woohyun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya karena heran dengan perkataan Key.

Key hanya mengangguk membalas kalimat penegasan dari Woohyun, sambil terus melirik ke arah daging yang masih menempel di atas mesin pemanggang.

"Sunggyu Hyung sangat membenci natal Hyun, bahkan jika kau menyuruhnya memilih antara merayakan natal atau berada di pulau pengasingan seorang diri. Mungkin ia akan memilih pilihan kedua"

Kurasa sedikit berlebihan apa yang Key katakan, namun kuakui aku akan melakukan seperti yang dikatakannya, daripada harus merayakan natal lebih baik pergi ke pulau pengasingan seorang diri. Ingat, hanya seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau membenci natal hyung?" pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Key membocorkan rahasiaku ini kepada orang orang.

"Tuhan sangat jahat padaku setiap malam itu. Ia merebut orang orang yang kusayangi sebagai bentuk hadiah. Menyebalkan bukan! Jadi jangan harap aku akan seperti manusia lain yang antusias setiap kali natal tiba!" sangat sarkastik, dan aku tau itu membuat Woohyun tak suka mendengar pernyataanku, cih aku tak peduli. Bahkan jika kedua orangtuaku bangkit kembali dari pembaringan terakhir mereka tak akan mengubah sedikit pun pemikiranku mengenai natal.

"Kau butuh pertolongan Hyung!" ujar Woohyun dengan menggenggam erat kedua pundakku dan memberikan ekspresi penuh keseriusan pada wajahnya hingga mengundang Key untuk terkekeh geli.

"Jangan bercanda Tuan Nam.." seruku.

"Cobalah untuk meminta sesuatu menjelang malam natal Hyung, dan jika keinginanmu terkabul kuharap kau bisa sedikit mengakrabkan diri dengan Tuhan" setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya di kedua pundakku, pria tampan itu kembali mengoceh namun kedua foxy matanya tetap terfokus pada daging yang mulai matang di hadapannya, aromanya mulai menggiurkan.

"Aku tak punya keinginan apapun!" aku sedikit berbohong saat mengatakannya, namun aku tau keinginanku itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Kau benar benar pandai berbohong Hyung. Kau bukan manusia normal jika tak memiliki keinginan" kali ini Key yang bersuara sambil dengan kesibukannya menata daging yang telah matang di atas piring yang tersusun rapi di meja makan.

"Hmm, kau benar. Aku memang memiliki keinginan, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Lebih baik kuurungkan kepada Tuhan agar tak terkabul"

"Apa itu Hyung? Kau membuatku penasaran" Key merapatkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat denganku. Kurasa anak ini benar benar penasaran.

"Aku tak mau menyebutkannya!"

"Yak! Kau minta kujejali ramuan kejujuran agar bisa mengatakannya Hyung!" sepertinya Key mulai kesal, karena saat ini ia menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil, aku mulai menikmati saat menggodanya seperti ini.

"Terserah, tapi jangan sekarang. Aku perlu ke kamar mandi" ujarku dengan sebuah senyuman pada bibir tipisku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Key dan Woohyun untuk pergi memenuhi panggilan yang mendesak.

. . .

Tak pernah aku merasakan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang datang bersamaan seperti ini. Bahkan ketika mereka menurunkan peti jenazah Ibu ke liang lahatnya, aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tak ada airmata yang keluar karena memang aku sudah tak memiliki airmata lagi.

Namun kali ini berbeda, cairan bening itu turun dengan sendirinya dari kedua sudut mataku tanpa aku berusaha sedikitpun untuk mengeluarkannya. Hey, kenapa air asin ini tak keluar sama sekali saat kematian Ibuku dan justru mengalir deras saat menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan ini.

Ya, kusebut pemandangan menyakitkan karena kini aku menyaksikan orang yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini tengah bercumbu mesra dengan orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Sepertinya Tuhan benar benar tak menyisakan rasa sayangnya sedikitpun untukku karena setiap doa yang aku panjatkan dan setiap harapan yang kubuat hanya seperti angin yang berlalu di musim semi.

Woohyun masih melumat bibir Key dengan intens, pria tampan itu bahkan tak sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Key membawakan minuman untuk tamu yang sudah datang dengan rutin itu..

Braak, sengaja kutendang pintu kamar itu dengan keras, membuat sang penghuni kamar tekejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba tiba. Kurasa engselnya sedikit bergeser, tapi apa peduliku? Key bisa memperbaikinya nanti. Setidaknya kedua tanganku yang memegang nampan minuman bisa kujadikan alasan tepat mengenai pendobrakan pintu secara paksa ini.

"Hyung.." terlihat keduanya salah tingkah saat aku masuk dengan membawa minuman mereka.

"Kau mengagetkanku Hyung!" Key terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri tak mengunci pintu, kau pikir rumah ini rumah kosong!" masih dengan tatapan datar, aku meletakkan nampan yang kubawa ke meja nakas yang ada disebelah ranjang tidur Key. Woohyun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Key, dan membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan. Ia semakin salah tingkah saat aku melewatinya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Minumanmu Hyun. Aku permisi dulu"

"Gomawo Hyung" ujar Woohyun dengan pelan, sedangkan Key jangan tanyakan. Anak itu masih memasang tampang kesalnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Oh, sungguh kekanak kanakan. Memikirkan kemungkinan aku akan terkena serangan jantung jika terlalu lama di kamar Key, aku memilih untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan dua insan yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing masing itu.

**Author POV**

Sunggyu melepaskan senyuman manis saat membuka jendela ruangan tempatnya biasa menggunakan waktu senggangnya dengan melukis. Melukis memang hobby pria manis itu, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang bakatnya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pameran lukisan yang sudah diikutinya, dan semua mengundang decak kagum beberapa kolektor lukisan.

Karena bakat melukis itulah, paman Sunggyu membuat sebuah ruangan khusus untuk Sunggyu agar lebih leluasa dalam melukis, semacam sebuah workshop yang dibangunnya tepat di halaman belakang kediaman Keluarga Kim. Bangunan minimalis itu hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari rumah utama, dengan jalanan kecil berkerikil yang menjadi penghubungnya. Karena jaraknya yang hanya beberapa puluh meter, bangunan itu dapat terlihat dari balkon kamar Sunggyu dan Key yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Eoh? Salju.." mata sipit Sunggyu berusaha melebar saat memastikan rintikan rintikan berwarna putih yang mulai turun dari langit. Ia membereskan peralatan yang sempat dibawa dan beranjak keluar dari workshopnya.

Sunggyu semakin mengulas senyuman manis saat ia keluar dan menemukan pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya. Salju pertama di musim dingin, mulai memencar untuk memenuhi permukaan bumi dengan warna putihnya. Udara yang terasa semakin dingin tak membuat Sunggyu untuk melewatkan lukisan Tuhan yang paling indah itu, sangat minimalis dan menakjubkan. Bahkan Sang Pencipta mungkin tak memerlukan banyak warna untuk membuat lukisan ini karna hanya memang memerlukan satu warna. Salju adalah satu satunya yang Sunggyu sukai di bulan Desember, walaupun kedua orangtuanya meninggal di musim dingin itu, tak membuat Sunggyu membenci salju, karena ia sangat menyukai warna putihnya.

"Ucapkan permintaanmu Hyung, doa yang dipanjatkan saat salju pertama yang turun ke bumi akan dikabulkan Tuhan" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sunggyu yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma salju yang turun.

Sunggyu membuka kedua matanya dan sama sekali tak terkejut saat Woohyun sudah ada di dekatnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara Woohyun bahkan jika dalam radius ratusan meter. Dengan segera senyuman itu lenyap dan berganti dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurasa kau belum lupa dengan perkataanku mengenai natal dan Tuhan" ujar Sunggyu dan berlalu masuk kedalam ruangan kramatnya kembali. Sedangkan Woohyun, pria tampan itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau masih marah Hyung?" tanya Woohyun yang bersambut tatapan keheranan dari Sunggyu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan untuk apa aku marah?"

Woohyun terlihat bingung, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sunggyu.

"Mengenai kau yang memergokiku dengan Key kemarin" oh Nam Woohyun kau benar benar konyol, hanya orang aneh yang merasa bersalah karena ketahuan bercumbu dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan kini ia meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang abstrak.

"Ck, kau aneh sekali. Untuk apa aku marah?" Sunggyu tersenyum dengan kesan sedikit meremehkan, ia berjalan menuju sebuah kanvas yang sudah berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan dan mulai menggoreskan warna warna di atas kanvas tersebut.

"Kupikir kau marah karena kau terlihat _cemberut_ sejak kejadian itu?" Woohyun mendekati Sunggyu yang mulai asik dengan kegiatannya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sunggyu dan mulai mengamati garis garis warna yang tengah dibuat Sunggyu.

"Wajahku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir, kau tak perlu terlalu memperdulikannya. Kalau kau merasa risih aku akan mulai belajar dengan yang namanya tersenyum!"

"Tak usah belajar hyung. Senyuman mu sangat manis saat melihat salju tadi" ucapan Woohyun membuat tangan Sunggyu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya di atas kanvas. Namun, tak lama ia kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

Hening, tak ada bersuara sama sekali baik Woohyun maupun Sunggyu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Woohyun yang terus memperhatikan aktivitas pria manis dihadapannya sambil sesekali tersenyum saat goresan goresan itu mulai menampakkan bentuknya. Sedangkan Sunggyu sama sekali tak terusik dengan kehadiran Woohyun dan memilih fokus dengan kanvas di hadapannya. Sedikit demi sedikit goresan tangan itu mulai menampakkan bentuknya. Sunggyu membuat sebuah lukisan seperti kota London abad pertengahan yang lebih didominasi warna putih, mengisyaratkan musim yang sedang dialami kota kuno tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai salju Hyung?" tak ada jawaban, Sunggyu sama sekali tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun.

"Seandainya aku boleh lebih mengenalmu Hyung. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau berhenti membenci Tuhan"

Sreet. Kuas dalam genggaman Sunggyu keluar dari jalur yang semestinya dan menciptakan garis berwarna tebal yang terlihat membelah lukisan yang hampir jadi itu. Dan jangan tanyakan kesalnya Sunggyu akan hal itu.

"Lihat yang sudah kau lakukan!" ujar Sunggyu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun"

"Berhentilah mengangguku Nam Woohyun dan cukup berinteraksi dengan Key saja, karena aku tak suka keributan!" Sunggyu terlanjur kesal, ia segera membuka apron yang dipakainya dan beranjak menjauhi Woohyun.

"Hyung" panggil Woohyun pelan.

Sunggyu berbalik dan menatap Woohyun kembali masih dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Dan jangan ungkit lagi mengenai natal atau apapun. Karena aku sangat tak suka saat kau melakukannya" perkataan Sunggyu sama pelannya saat Woohyun memanggilnya dengan lirih, namun kalimat itu cukup untuk membungkam Woohyun dan membuatnya mematung pada posisi yang masih mengamati kepergian Sunggyu dari hadapannya.

. . .

**7 years ago**

"Yeobo, kau periksalah keadaan Sunggyu. Anak itu masih diam saja sejak pulang dari pemakaman tadi" Kim Young Woon memanggil istrinya yang masih sibuk melayani tamu tamu yang datang melayat. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan keponakannya yang masih mengurung diri di kamar semenjak upacara pemakaman selesai. Sang istri mengangguk dan mulai memisahkan diri dari tamu yang semakin banyak berdatangan dan beranjak menuju kamar keponakannya.

"Akh, bawalah Key. Mungkin bisa membantumu menghibur Sunggyu"

"Baiklah, kau gantikan aku melayani para tamu" Kim Minjung, istri dari paman Sunggyu segera mencari anak semata wayangnya, dan tak lama ia menemukan anak berwajah manis itu sedang duduk termenung di ruang keluarga sambil memeluk boneka Pororo kesayangannya.

"Sayang, kau mau temani Eomma menemui Sunggyu?" tanya wanita yang masih memiliki garis kecantikan diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu.

Key mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan menuju kamar Sunggyu. Ada sedikit kegelisahan pada raut wajah Key, karena anak itu memang tak menyukai acara pemakaman, ia tak suka warna hitam karena menurutnya warna itu sangat menakutkan.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Sunggyu, Minjung menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Tok tok.. ketukan pertama, dan tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sunggyu yaaa.." Minjung kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan memanggil Sunggyu dengan lembut. Masih hening, sama sekali tak ada sahutan membuat guratan kekhawatiran di wajah Minjung semakin bertambah. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan sedikit bernafas lega saat mendapati pintu tersebut tak dikunci. Saat pintu terbuka, ia segera mencari keberadaan Sunggyu, dan tersenyum miris saat menangkap sosok Sunggyu yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela memandang hampa ke langit malam di balik jendela yang dibukanya.

Pandangan itu sungguh hampa, bahkan jika hanya sepintas melihatnya, orang akan salah mengira Sunggyu adalah manekin yang dipajang dibalik kaca.

"Sunggyu yaa, boleh Bibi masuk" nyatanya perkataan Minjung itu hanya sebuah basa basi karena wanita cantik itu kini sudah berada di tengah ruangan masih dengan Key yang terus mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sunggyu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam seolah langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang itu adalah objek yang sangat menarik di matanya. Karena tak mendapat perhatian Sunggyu sama sekali akhirnya Minjung memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah jendela tempat Sunggyu melamun.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Minjung sambil mengelus pelan surai madu pemuda manis itu.

"Aku baik baik saja" kalimat sederhana Sunggyu tak mampu menghilangkan kekhawatiran bibinya, bahkan orang yang mendengarnya pun pasti tahu kalau yang dikatakan Sunggyu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku lebih percaya kau baik baik saja, jika kau menangis kencang dan tak berdiam diri seperti ini" Minjung masih setia membelai rambut halus Sunggyu, sedangkan Key mulai memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan Sunggyu. Matanya menunjukkan sorot mata kesedihan karena melihat kondisi hyung yang amat disayanginya.

"Aku tak tau kenapa tak bisa mengeluarkan airmata? Kurasa sesuatu terjadi dengan mataku Bi..."

Minjung menghela nafas pelan..

"Kau tak sendirian Sunggyu yaa. Kau masih punya pamanmu, aku dan Key. Kami akan selalu menjagamu seperti yang ayah dan ibumu lakukan. Kau tak perlu khawatir sendirian.."

Sunggyu masih terdiam, entah jika ia mendengarkan perkataan Bibinya atau tidak yang jelas fokus matanya masih pada langit malam dihadapannya.

"Kurasa Tuhan membenciku Bi" ujar Sunggyu, terdengar sedikit nada kemarahan dari suaranya yang sebelumnya datar.

"Kau tak boleh begitu. Tentu saja Tuhan menyayangi semua umatnya. Termasuk kau, kau adalah salah satu kesayangan Tuhan karena setiap ujian adalah sebuah proses untuk pembersihan diri menuju kasihNya.."

Sunggyu kembali terdiam, namun diamnya adalah bentuk sikap tak mau mendengarkan ocehan kembali karena ia butuh ketenangan mengatur emosi yang masih menguasainya.

""Kalau dia menyayangiku, seharusnya ia membiarkanku menikmati natal bersama orang orang yang kukasihi, tapi dia malah mengambil mereka satu persatu. Appa dan Eomma..."

Airmata itu justru mengalir di kedua sudut mata Minjung. Ia sangat menyesal dengan kondisi keponakannya yang tak menerima takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Dengan perlahan ia meraih tubuh Sunggyu dan membenamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Key mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang ibu tercinta. Ia melepaskan boneka Pororonya, dan memeluk Sunggyu dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia sama sekali tak bersuara dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang eomma dan hyungnya bicarakan.

"Kumohon menangislah Sunggyu yaa. Dan setelah itu kau harus mengikhlaskan. Kau masih punya kami. Kumohon..." namun permintaan lirih Minjung sama sekali tak membuat ekspresi berbeda pada wajah Sunggyu. Paras manis itu masih penuh dengan kehampaan dan kekosongan. Hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sunggyu. Yang pasti saat ini Sunggyu hanya berharap ia kembali pada titik dimana ia tak perlu merasakan kecemasan untuk kehilangan benda berharga miliknya kembali.

**Flashback off**

**Author POV**

Key berjalan dengan riang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Bagaimana ia tak riang, hari ini dosen mematikan yang sangat dibencinya tak masuk sehingga mata kuliah yang membosankan itu tak harus dilaluinya.

"Ahjuma, sepi sekali? Kemana smua orang?" tanya Key saat ia telah berada di dalam rumah. Jung ahjuma yang merupakan kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Kim Young Woon tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan Key.

"Nyonya dan Tuan besar harus pergi beberapa hari ke luar kota karena ada pertemuan bisnis yang harus mereka hadiri. Kurasa mereka juga meninggalkan pesan padamu Tuan Muda Key" ucapan Jung ahjuma terdengar sangat lembut seperti biasa.

"Benarkah, aku belum memeriksa ponselku sejak pagi" ujar Key kemudian mengambil benda elektronik itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Aaah, iya ternyata eomma mengirimkan text kepadaku. Hufft, lama sekali mereka pergi!" Key mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Ibunya. Ia kemudian melirik ke kanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Lalu dimana Sunggyu Hyung?" tanyanya kembali.

"Seperti biasa. Tuan Muda Sunggyu ada di ruang melukisnya"

"Mau kusiapkan makan siang sekarang Tuan Muda?" Jung ahjuma kembali bertanya kepada Key, membuat Key menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Tak usah, aku belum lapar. Aku mau menemui Sunggyu Hyung dulu" ucap Key kemudian menuju halaman belakang tempat workshop Sunggyu berada.

. . .

Sunggyu terlihat fokus dengan lukisan di hadapannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Key di belakangnya, Key berjalan jinjit mendekati Sunggyu agar tak menimbulkan suara, saat ia sudah berada tepat di belakang Sunggyu dengan gerakan cepat ia menutup mata Sunggyu dengan kedua tangannya hingga mengundang decakan si pemilik mata.

"Key, jangan menganggu konsentrasiku" gerutu Sunggyu.

"Hehehe, kau serius sekali sih Hyung!"

"Mmm, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa lukisan sebelum pameran tiga minggu lagi. Kurasa selama beberapa hari aku harus tidur disini" gumam Sunggyu pelan kemudian menggoreskan kembali kuasnya.

"Ck, kau tidak asik Hyung" sungut Key kemudian berpura pura ngambek.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang asik, itu kan hanya pemikiranmu saja"

"Apa kau akan pergi lama lagi Hyung saat pameran nanti"

"Hmm, pameran yang kuikuti nanti diselenggarakan di Pulau Jeju, jadi mau tak mau aku harus menginap disana selama pameran berlangsung"

"Tapi tiga minggu lagi itu kan natal Hyung!" protesan Key terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu yang sakral, Sunggyu tidak menyukai natal! Dan benar saja dalam hitungan detik Key dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari mata sipit Sunggyu.

"Maaf Hyung, aku lupa.." ujar Key pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penyesalan, siapapun pasti tak sanggup kalau harus menghadapi tatapan mematikan dari seorang Kim Sunggyu, menceburkan diri ke laut lebih baik daripada harus menghadapinya.

Sunggyu menghela nafas panjang, ia berusaha mengatur degupan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak lebih cepat saat Key secara tak sengaja menyinggung soal natal _kembali_. Namun kemudian, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang sudah hampir 80% jadi di hadapannya, dan mencoba melupakan ocehan Key.

Key yang merasa sudah aman dari tatapan mematikan Sunggyu, memberanikan diri menatap sosok dingin di hadapannya kembali. Ia menelusuri setiap gerakan indah jemari Sunggyu yang bermain diatas kanvas yang sudah penuh warna itu, dan tersenyum saat melihat goresan itu sudah membentuk gambar hamparan bunga yang sedang bermekaran, mengingatkannya pada musim semi di Pulau Nami.

"Indah Hyung!"

Sunggyu tak mengindahkan pujian Key, namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ulasan senyum tipis di wajahnya karena mendapat pujian atas karyanya. Saat goresan terakhir selesai, Sunggyu kembali tersenyum puas hingga membuat matanya semakin sipit. Ia kemudian memindahkan kanvas yang telah penuh warna itu untuk disejajarkan dengan kanvas kanvas yang sudah berjejer rapi di sudut ruangan. Key mengikuti gerakan Sunggyu, namun matanya sedikit terganggu saat melihat sebuah lukisan kota kuno yang ternoda sebuah garis putih besar di tengahnya. Itu adalah lukisan Sunggyu yang gagal karena kehadiran Woohyun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa lukisan ini Hyung?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Rusak" jawab Sunggyu singkat.

Key berdecak pelan, siapun yang melihatnya pasti tau kalau itu lukisan rusak. Tak bisakah Sunggyu memberikan penjelasan yang lebih panjang dan rinci?

"Aku tau ini rusak!" ujar Key sebal.

"Sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Hyung, kalau kau terus bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. Aku yakin tak akan ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu" cibir Key.

"Aku tak berniat memiliki kekasih. Tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu" Key menghirup udara banyak banyak. Ok menghadapi Sunggyu membutuhkan banyak energi, dan ini hanya sebagian kecil hal yang membuat Key kesal terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah menerima pesan Eomma?" Kali ini suara Sunggyu yang memecahkan aura kekesalan Key terhadap Sunggyu. Dan jangan heran, Sunggyu memang memanggil paman dan bibinya dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma. Bukan keinginan Sunggyu sepenuhnya, hanya saja Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tak ingin Sunggyu kehilangan sosok ayah dan ibu dalam hidupnya. Oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan agar Sunggyu memanggil mereka dengan sebutan tersebut, dan Sunggyu hanya bisa mengikuti peraturan mereka.

"Hmm, mereka pergi selama empat hari untuk perjalanan bisnis.." sahut Key dengan malas, ia lebih memilih mengamati setiap lukisan Sunggyu yang sudah berderet rapih.

"Kau tak mendapat pesan yang kedua?" tanya Sunggyu kembali.

Key mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lukisan Sunggyu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku tak mengerti'.

"Eomma bilang ia punya kejutan untukmu. Mereka akan membuat sebuah pesta kecil sepulang dari perjalanan bisnis nanti, kurasa akan ada beberapa rekan Appa yang diundang"

"Aku tak tau soal itu" gumam Key.

"Kenapa ia hanya memberitahumu Hyung? Itu curang namanya?" kali ini ucapan Key lebih menyerupai protesan.

"Mana aku tau, mungkin karena akan menjadi sebuah kejutan makanya ia tak memberitahumu!" Sunggyu tak menerima begitu saja protesan Key dan keluar dari ruangan semedinya dengan menimbulkan bunyi brak kecil pada pintu yang ditutupnya. Ok, itu cukup untuk menegaskan Key kalau ia harus menyudahi perdebatannya dengan Sunggyu.

. . .

Sepulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka, Kim Young Woon dan Kim Minjung benar benar membuat sebuah private party di kediaman mereka. Hanya sedikit tamu yang diundang, namun smua tahu tamu yang diundang bukanlah sembarang orang. Sunggyu bahkan mengenal salah satu dari mereka adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan brand otomotif ternama di Korea. Semacam pesta para _chaebol_ Korea, jika tak private mungkin pesta ini sudah menjadi perbincangan media.

Dan kini Sunggyu berada di tengah tengah pesta, lengkap dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna putih yang justru terlihat manis karena melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi minuman berwarna biru laut, cocktail dengan kadar alkohol rendah ini tentu tak akan membuat paman dan bibinya keberatan jika Sunggyu meminumnya.

Sunggyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tengah yang telah disulap paman dan bibinya menjadi sebuah mini Hall Room. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan mencari sosok Key. Walaupun Sunggyu sangat tidak suka saat Key mengoceh disebelahnya, namun harus ia akui berbincang dengan Key lebih baik saat ini daripada sendirian memperhatikan para orang tua mengobrol. Ck, bahkan Sunggyu tak paham dengan apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"Kau melihat Key, sayang?" Sunggyu merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahunya dan mendapati sang _eomma _sudah berada disampingnya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun sutra berwarna gading lengkap dengan kalung berlian yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

"Hmm, aku belum melihatnya. Kau mau aku mencarinya Eomma?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Aniya, tak perlu sayang. Aku akan menyuruh Jung ahjuma mencarinya. Kau nikmati saja pestanya. Eomma harus menyapa beberapa tamu dulu" Sunggyu memaksa sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir tipisnya, dan membuat Kim Minjung tersenyum kembali sebelum akhirnya menghampiri sang suami yang sedang menyapa setiap tamu penting yang datang.

Sunggyu mulai terlihat kebosanan, ia sama sekali belum menemukan Key dan alunan musik jazz yang memenuhi ruangan benar benar membuatnya mengantuk. Ia hampir saja menutup kedua matanya, sampai sebuah tepukan kembali dirasakan pundaknya. Sedikit lebih kencang dari tepukan yang pertama, membuat Sunggyu mau tak mau menatap ke arah orang yang sudah mengganggunya.

"Sendirian Hyung?" Nam Woohyun, pria dengan ketampanan berlebihan itu kini tengah memasang senyuman lebar di hadapan Sunggyu.

"Apa kau melihat orang lain disekitarku?" jawab Sunggyu dengan ketus.

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa Hyung?" Woohyun terkekeh geli saat mengatakannya dan ia tau setelah ini Sunggyu pasti marah besar. Alih alih marah, Sunggyu sudah bersiap meninggalkan Woohyun. Ia meletakkan gelas yang dari tadi dipegangnya, dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun tangan kekar Woohyun menahannya.

"Kumohon temani aku. Aku tak kenal siapapun disini selain kau, paman, dan bibi Kim!"

"Kupikir kau tak mau ditemani manusia menyebalkan sepertiku?"

"Oh ayolah Hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Temani aku sampai Key datang" tanpa Woohyun sadari ucapannya telah membuat Sunggyu terluka. Ia hanya perlu menemaninya sampai Key datang, sampai kekasihnya menemaninya..

"Bagaimana kau bisa diundang di pesta ini?" Sunggyu berbasa basi untuk mengusir kekesalan hatinya akibat ucapan Woohyun sebelumnya.

"Ayahku sedang menjalin bisnis dengan paman dan bibi Kim. Kulihat mereka semakin akrab" ujar Woohyun kemudian memandang ke arah sekumpulan pengusaha yang sedang mengobrol di tengah ruangan. Sunggyu mengikuti arah pandangan Woohyun dan tak terkejut saat melihat Tuan Nam, ayah Woohyun yang menyandang status sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan tempat paman Sunggyu bekerja sedang mengobrol akrab dengan kedua orangtua angkatnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sunggyu sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk mencaritahunya.

Saat Sunggyu masih menikmati sisa cocktail digelasnya, tiba tiba seluruh lampu ruangan padam, dan sebuah cahaya menyorot ke arah tengah ruangan dimana kedua orangtua angkat Sunggyu mengobrol dengan orangtua Woohyun.

"Ehm, Yeorobun. Mohon perhatiannya sebentar, ada yang perlu kami sampaikan" terdengar suara Young Woon yang diperbesar dengan mic yang digenggamnya.

"Mungkin yang akan kalian dengar ini adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Namun mengingat ini adalah sesuatu yang penting untuk kemajuan perusahaan yang aku kelola, maka jalan ini akan aku tempuh"

Young Woon menghela nafas pelan berusaha mengatur kalimat yang akan disampaikan kepada para tamu yang datang di pesta pribadinya. Sepertinya hal yang akan ia sampaikan adalah sesuatu yang berat.

"Sebagai salah satu pemilik saham di Royale Corp, aku berencana untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Tuan Nam menggabungkan saham yang kami miliki agar kedepannya kami menjadi pemilik tunggal dari perusahaan tersebut"

"Tapi bisnis bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kalian percaya 100%. Sebagai jaminan tak ada keributan dalam penggabungan saham kami nantinya, kami berencana untuk menjalin persaudaraan satu sama lain. Seperti yang kalian tau, kalau aku dan Tuan Nam masing masing memiliki anak laki laki tunggal, tapi yang mungkin kalian tidak tau, kalau putraku Key dan putra Tuan Nam, Woohyun menjalin sebuah ikatan cinta yang bisa dibilang cukup rumit…"

Smua tamu yang hadir terlihat saling berbisik bisik, bagi mereka mungkin ini sesuatu yang sangat aneh karena percintaan sesama jenis masih sesuatu yang tabu di kalangan masyarakat. Tak terkecuali dengan Sunggyu, pria bermata sipit itu bahkan tak butuh usaha keras untuk membulatkan kedua matanya karena kejutan yang diberikan kedua orangtua angkatnya. Sebuah pengakuan gila di depan umum, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan paman dan bibinya?

Sunggyu memberanikan diri melayangkan pandangannya kepada Woohyun, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendapati Woohyun menampilkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria tampan itu? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa ia sudah tau terlebih dulu?

"Ehm, boleh kuminta perhatian kalian lagi?" kembali suara seorang Kim Young Woon memenuhi seluruh ruangan pesta membuat orang orang yang semula berbisik kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada petinggi Royale Corp tersebut.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kalau putraku sedang menjalin cinta dengan putra dari Tuan Nam, oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk mengikat mereka dalam sebuah tali pernikahan agar nantinya perusahaan yang telah aku dan Tuan Nam bangun dapat kami turunkan kepada putra putra kami"

Seperti mendengar petir di langit tanpa hujan, telinga Sunggyu bahkan kini tak mampu menangkap suara apapun, semuanya hanya seperti suara dengungan pada pendengarannya. Pengumuman pernikahan antara Woohyun dan Key seperti sebuah cambukan yang menciptakan kesakitan baru pada pria manis itu. Dan sebelum ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena jatuh pingsan di tengah ramainya pesta, Sunggyu memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari mini Hall Room itu menuju workshopnya yang lebih sepi..

**Sunggyu POV**

"Hiks..Hiks" disinilah aku di tempat aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan melukis, masih menangis tertahan dengan membenamkan diri di antara kedua lutut yang kutekuk. Seperti kembali ke masa 7 tahun lalu, saat ibu pergi meninggalkanku, aku harus merasakan kehilangan kembali sekarang bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Entah apa yang sudah Woohyun lakukan padaku, hingga aku menjadi orang yang paling lemah seperti ini saat dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi milik Key seutuhnya. Sebuah pengakuan sakral bahkan telah dilakukan paman Kim.

Kim Sunggyu, kau sudah kalah telak..

Dan saat aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku mengenai semuanya, seseorang menghampiriku dengan langkah pelan, orang itu yang baru saja membuatku patah hati. Seharusnya aku menceburkan diri di sungai Han daripada harus menemuinya dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Hyung…." panggilnya pelan. Kumohon Nam Woohyun, apakah aku benar benar harus menceburkan diri di sungai Han?

"Jangan mendekat Woohyun ah, aku tak mau menyakitimu!" sebisa mungkin aku berusaha membuatku suaraku terdengar kuat, namun semuanya sia sia karena aku masih sesegukan saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hyung?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya"

"Apa karena pengumuman itu? Kau terluka mendengarnya Hyung?"

Ya, aku terluka Woohyun, bahkan ingin mati saja. Namun lagi lagi sebuah kebohongan yang mengalir dalam suaraku saat menjawabnya.

"Aniyoo, aku hanya sedang rindu dengan kedua orangtuaku"

Woohyun berjalan mendekatiku, dan duduk bersimpuh saat kami sudah berhadapan. Tangannya yang lembut menarik kencang lenganku, hingga aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Terasa hangat, sungguh..

"Kumohon jangan berbohong lagi Hyung, katakan yang sejujurnya. Kau menyukaiku bukan?" ujar Woohyun sambil membelai lembut punggungku. Ucapannya membuat cairan bening itu kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Tidak, aku tak ingin Woohyun melihatku seperti orang yang memerlukan pertolongan. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh Woohyun yang masih mendekapku erat hingga pria itu jatuh terjerembab di hadapanku.

Aku segera berdiri dan dengan cepat menghapus airmata sial ini.

"Cih, aku baru tahu kalau ada manusia dengan kadar kepercayaan diri sangat tinggi sepertimu Nam Woohyun!"

Woohyun bangkit dari posisinya setelah terjatuh, dan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan mataku.

"Kau menyukaiku Hyung! Kalau tidak, tak mungkin kau kabur setelah pengumuman pernikahanku dengan Key!" tuduhnya membuatku ingin membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Mengatakan semua hal memalukan itu haaah! Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik baik, aku memang menyukaimu semenjak Key mengenalkanmu padaku. Aku marah saat ini, karena harus melepaskan hal yang paling aku inginkan untuk orang paling aku sayangi! Dan sebelum aku menyakitimu sekarang, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku!" akhirnya smua kekesalan itu tumpah dalam sebuah kalimat makian tepat di hadapan Woohyun.

Dan tanpa sebuah peringatan Woohyun menarikku kembali untuk memberikanku sebuah ciuman memabukkan.

**Author POV**

Woohyun menarik lengan Sunggyu dengan kasar, kemudian mengunci tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Tangan kiri Woohyun menyelimuti pinggang ramping pria cantik itu, sedangkan tangan satunya menekan tengkuk Sunggyu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Woohyun melumat dengan serakah bibir atas dan bawah Sunggyu secara bergantian, tanpa sedikit pun mendengar rintihan Sunggyu yang memintanya dilepaskan.

"mmpphhh, Hyuuunn.. leepphhasshh" rintihan itu berubah menjadi desahan saat Woohyun mulai menerobos goa hangat milik Sunggyu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga kedua tangan Sunggyu berusaha mendorong dada bidang Woohyun yang masih mendekapnya erat. Kedua tubuh pria yang masih bercumbu panas itu menempel sempurna, hingga tak ada sekat antara mereka. Woohyun mendesak Sunggyu hingga tubuh belakang Sunggyu menabrak dinding sudut ruangan. Rintihan itu semakin menjadi desahan tertahan karena tangan Woohyun mulai bergerilya melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Sunggyu. Sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Woohyun, dengan sisa tenaganya Sunggyu kembali mendorong tubuh Woohyun dan menampar wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Brengsek!"

Woohyun menyeka darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan yang dilayangkan Sunggyu. Penyesalan menguasai hatinya karena ia baru saja menyakiti hal yang paling disayanginya.

"Mianhae Hyung"

"Kau pikir bisa mempermainkanku seenaknya? Kau benar benar brengsek Nam Woohyun, aku membencimu, benar benar membencimu" kembali Sunggyu berteriak histeris hingga membuat Woohyun semakin dilanda penyesalan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sunggyu yang telah duduk bersimpuh karena kehilangan tenaganya. Diraihnya tubuh lemah itu, sedikit penolakan ia rasakan namun tak lama Sunggyu membalas pelukan pria tampan itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Hyung. Aku… butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Aku membencimu Woohyun ah.." lirih Sunggyu dengan suara pelan..

Aku sangat membencimu, dan aku lebih menginginkanmu..

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Rotting To The Core

Cast : Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun, Kim Kibum

Chapter : Last Part

Happy Reading ^^

_Kau sudah menyakitiku . ._

_Aku membencinya mu Woohyun ah . .sangat membencimu. ._

_Namun aku lebih menginginkanmu!_

**Woohyun POV**

Indah, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat aku melihat senyumannya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat sosok lain dari seorang Kim Sunggyu. Sosok yang sebelumnya selalu menampilkan keangkuhan itu, terlihat lebih lembut saat berbaur dengan putihnya salju. Kurasa ia dan salju sangat serasi, jika dituangkan dalam sebuah kanvas lukisan mereka akan menjadi sebuah gambaran indah surgawi, sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku jika ia adalah salah satu bidadari penghuninya. Ck, Nam Woohyun apa kau ingin menjadi seorang pujangga? Tapi apa yang kupikirkan memang benar, dia adalah seorang bidadari yang diturunkan Tuhan dari langit. Ia sempurna seperti bidadari.

Dan kini aku melihatnya menangis. Tertunduk dalam di antara kedua lututnya. Rasa sesak itu kian menjalar saat kudengar ia semakin sesegukan. Ia menangis setelah mendengar pengumuman pernikahanku dengan Key, bolehkah aku berpikir sedikit berlebihan dengan menganggap kalau ia merasa cemburu? Aku yakin kalau ia menyukaiku!

Benar saja, aku tak dapat menolak kebahagiaan yang datang dalam hatiku saat kudengar ia menginginkanku. Rasanya seperti mendapati kaus kaki natal yang kau gantung di cerobong asap rumah berisi hadiah natal yang kau inginkan. Jantungku hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya karena terlalu bahagia, hingga tanpa sadar aku melukainya kembali dengan memaksakan sebuah ciuman padanya.

Maafkan aku Hyung, aku juga benar benar menginginkanmu. Dan akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku jika aku melepaskanmu.

**Author POV**

"Mwo? Seminggu? Pulau Jeju?" Kim Minjung tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat mendengar penuturan keponakan kesayangannya. Suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim itu dibuka dengan pemberitahuan mengenai keberangkatan Sunggyu selama seminggu ke Pulau Jeju.

"Nde Eomma, pameran yang kali ini aku ikuti diadakan di Pulau Jeju. Dan aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya beberapa hari sebelum pameran"

"Tapi sayaang, minggu depan itu.." dan kalimat Minjung kembali terhenti saat Sunggyu memicingkan matanya, ok wanita cantik itu hampir saja lupa mengenai ketidaksukaan Sunggyu terhadap natal.

"Ehm, paling tidak ajaklah Key untuk menemanimu Sunggyu ya.." ujar Young Woon memecah kekakuan antara Sunggyu dan Minjung.

"Aniyaa, tak perlu. Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian atau Key. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula, Pulau Jeju masih di Korea, kalian tak perlu khawatir"

Kim Young Woon dan Kim Minjung menghela nafas perlahan, sangat sulit memaksakan kehendak terhadap Sunggyu. Dan lagi lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya mengikuti apa kemauan Sunggyu.

"Aku dan Woohyun akan ikut dengan mu Hyung!" Key tiba tiba datang bersama Woohyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh arti membuat Sunggyu memutar bola matanya dengan malas, sepagi ini dan ia harus berhadapan dengan Woohyun. Ck, ia bahkan belum sarapan untuk mendapatkan energinya di pagi itu.

"Morning Woohyunie. Sarapan bersama kami?" sapa Minjung dengan hangat.

"Tentu saja Ahjumma" Woohyun menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Sunggyu, sepertinya pria tampan itu sengaja melakukannya agar Sunggyu mendapat serangan jantung.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Key?" tanya Sunggyu dengan ketus.

"Maksudku yang mana?" jawab Key namun mengulang pertanyaan Sunggyu.

"Ck, apa maksudmu ikut denganku ke Pulau Jeju bersama Woohyun?"

"Aku memang berniat berlibur natal disana!" ujar Key dengan santai kemudian mengambil sepotong roti tawar beserta selai kacang favoritnya.

"Kuharap kau menyewa hotel yang berbeda denganku"

"Sayangnya doamu tak akan terkabul Hyung, aku sudah booked hotel yang sama denganmu. Ini akan menyenangkan, kau, aku dan Woohyun akan berlibur bersama. Tentu saja setelah pameran itu berakhir" ujar Key dengan mata yang berbinar membuat Young Woon dan Minjung menggelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan Key yang terus saja menggoda Sunggyu.

"Kenapa dia harus ikut juga?" nada suara Sunggyu mulai terdengar tak menerima keputusan sepihak dari Key.

"Wae? Dia calon suamiku! Apa masalahnya kalau dia ikut?"

"Eeerrrgghh, terserah!" Sunggyu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan roti berselai strawberry yang baru separuh ia makan.

"Kau mau kemana sayaang?" teriak Minjung setelah Sunggyu berjalan jauh.

"Menenangkan pikiran Eomma!" sahut Sunggyu.

. . .

Sunggyu sedang terfokus dengan tab ditangannya saat Woohyun datang ke ruang melukis pribadi itu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sunggyu masih dengan nada sarkastik, Jangan tanyakan, ia masih sangat marah karena kejadian sarapan pagi tadi.

"Kau tak ingin aku ikut denganmu ke Pulau Jeju Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membahas sesuatu yang tak penting Woohyun ah?" jawab Sunggyu namun tak mengalihkan fokusnya dari tab yang ia pegang.

"Kalau kau marah soal malam itu, aku benar benar serius Hyung. Tapi, aku butuh waktu untuk memastikan smuanya. Aku tak mau menyakiti Key"

"Apa aku pernah membuatmu untuk memilih Hyun? Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Saat itu aku hanya sedikit terbawa perasaan, dan sedikit mabuk kurasa. Tenang saja, aku akan segera melupakan smuanya, tentang ciuman itu dan tentang perasaanku padamu" Kalimat yang Sunggyu katakan nyatanya hanya seperti sebuah kebohongan yang coba ia paksaan, karena Woohyun sama sekali tak melihat kejujuran dari sorot matanya. Sunggyu menutup tab yang ia genggam, dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi dengan ucapan Woohyun mengenai 'ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya'. Seperti berharap salju turun di musim panas, dan Sunggyu tau kalau hal itu sangat mustahil.

Grab, secara tiba tiba Woohyun memeluk Sunggyu dari belakang. Ia menempelkan dagu runcingnya pada bahu pria yang memiliki garis kecantikan pada wajahnya itu. Dan demi apapun, Woohyun bersumpah kalau itu adalah posisi ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan. Tercium aroma lembut yang menyeruak dari tubuh Sunggyu, membuat Woohyun semakin tak ingin terlepas dari posisinya.

"Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan Hyung. Bukan hanya kau saja yang menginginkannya.. Aku juga, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mengakuinya di hadapan Key. Kau juga tak mau menyakitinya kan?"

Seandainya Sunggyu memiliki kepercayaan diri bahwa Tuhan akan selalu mengabulkan setiap doa yang ia panjatkan, mungkin ia akan meminta Sang Penguasa langit dan bumi itu agar menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, agar ia dapat kembali mendengar kalimat terindah yang baru saja Woohyun ungkapkan.

. . .

Pulau Jeju..

"Waahhh, hotel ini betul betul strategis, aku tak menyangka kalau pemandangannya bisa sebagus ini. Tak heran harga sewanya sangat mahal"

Key tak henti hentinya memuji hotel tempat mereka menginap selama di Pulau Jeju saat mereka tiba di hotel tersebut, tak berlebihan memang karena hotel itu benar benar menawarkan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Setiap beranda kamar hotel mengarah langsung ke arah laut biru, bahkan aroma laut dapat tercium dari setiap kamar, membuat siapapun yang merasakannya menjadi rileks. Namun yang membuat Sunggyu menambah jumlah lipatan pada keningnya adalah karena Key dan Woohyun menyewa kamar tepat di sebelah kamar Sunggyu! Bahkan pria bermata kucing itu terus saja mengikuti Sunggyu hingga ke kamarnya. Seolah kamar Sunggyu lebih menarik daripada kamarnya sendiri. Ia lebih mengerikan daripada seorang sasaeng fans.

"Hyung, menurutmu romantis tidak kalau aku melakukan candle light dinner dengan Woohyun di pinggir pantai?"

"Aku bukan type orang yang romantis, kau searching saja di internet!" Sunggyu benar benar sedang tak ingin melayani ocehan Key, hingga ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membenahi barang barang yang dibawanya.

"Hyuuunggg.." kali ini Key lebih kepada merajuk, bahkan pria manis itu kini memeluk pria lain yang tak kalah cantik itu dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa Key? Tak salah makan obat kan?" ujar Sunggyu memastikan.

"Aku benar benar menyayangimu Hyung. Walaupun kau sering bersikap menyebalkan"

"Euh, kurasa kau benar benar salah makan obat"

"Katakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu bahagia Hyung. Mungkin aku dapat memberikannya" terdengar sangat tulus, bahkan Sunggyu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya karena mendengar ucapan polos Key.

"Aku cukup bahagia dengan keadaanku saat ini Key"

"Jangan berbohong lagi Hyung"

Sunggyu secara perlahan melepaskan ikatan tangan Key yang membelenggu tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap adik kesayangannya itu. Ia membelai lembut rambut pirang Key, lalu beralih mengusap pipi tirus Key.

"Aku tak berbohong, saat ini aku tak butuh apapun karena aku cukup bahagia. Tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu" ujar Sunggyu dengan berusaha terlihat sejujur mungkin.

Apa yang aku inginkan, adalah apa yang kau miliki Key ah..

. . .

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu!" Woohyun berusaha membuka paksa pintu yang hampir ditutup Sunggyu. Kedatangan pria tampan itu bersamaan setelah Key keluar dari kamar Sunggyu.

"Eeerrgh, menyingkir Nam Woohyun, aku tak mau Key salah paham jika melihatmu di kamarku!" Seru Sunggyu sambil terus berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya. Namun, dilihat dari sudut manapun, kekuatan Woohyun memang lebih besar daripada tenaga Sunggyu hingga dapat dipastikan aksi dorong mendorong pintu itu berakhir dengan Sunggyu yang jatuh terjerembab dan Woohyun yang berhasil membuka secara paksa pintu tersebut. Pria tampan itu segera mengunci kembali pintu kamar Sunggyu sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalamnya.

Sunggyu merenggut, ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun.

"Aku sudah putuskan Hyung!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Sunggyu, karena memang ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Woohyun.

"Aku akan mengajukan pembatalan rencana pernikahan kepada orangtuaku setelah kita pulang dari Pulau Jeju nanti"

"Berhenti bermain main Hyun. Kau bisa kena kutukan!"

"Kukira kau bukan type orang yang percaya dengan Tuhan?"

"Bukan Tuhan yang akan mengutukmu, tapi aku"

Woohyun berusaha mengatur nafas dan kalimat yang sekiranya tak akan mengundang kalimat ketus Sunggyu kembali. Ia mendekati Sunggyu yang masih berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu Hyung, dan aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu"

"Aku tak butuh cinta Tuan Nam!" tukas Sunggyu.

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

Woohyun tersenyum dengan sedikit seringaian pada wajah tampannya, kemudian ia menarik pelan wajah Sunggyu yang masih enggan menatapnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Woohyun menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sunggyu, hanya menekan lembut dan sedikit melumat tanpa paksaan seperti ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Tak ada penolakan dari Sunggyu, bahkan kini ia memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya, menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Woohyun yang begitu memanjakannya. Ciuman itu baru berhenti setelah keduanya merasakan desakan kebutuhan oksigen pada paru paru mereka. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan manis ini, Woohyun kembali menautkan bibirnya, hanya sekilas karena ia kemudian lebih memilih menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sunggyu. Menikmati setiap deru nafas yang semakin cepat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Kalau kau tak butuh cinta, mungkin ciuman yang kau butuhkan" ujar Woohyun kemudian menarik kembali Sunggyu dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan. Sunggyu menyambut pelukan Woohyun dengan menautkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Woohyun. Pikiran pria manis itu kembali bergejolak, untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin bersikap egois dengan tak ingin mengalah atas apa yang ia inginkan.

Key, maafkan aku, tapi aku benar benar menginginkannya..

. . .

"Karya karya mu memang selalu spektakuler Sunggyu ya!"

"Nick.. Kau datang!" tanpa sadar Sunggyu berteriak dan meluapkan kegembiraan saat bertemu dengan kawan lamanya dengan berlari ke pelukan pria berkebangsaan Thailand itu. Bukan pelukan biasa, karena Sunggyu mengangkat kedua kakinya saat memeluk Nickhun, semacam pelukan ala koala. Bahkan aksi Sunggyu itu membuat Woohyun yang datang ke pameran lukisan Sunggyu bersama Key memicingkan matanya sebagai tanda ketidaksukaan.

"Aku benar benar merindukanmu. Suatu kejutan kau menyempatkan diri datang ke pameranku"

"Tentu saja aku datang, aku khawatir kau benar benar akan terjun dari atap Namsan Tower seperti ancamanmu jika aku tak datang ke pameranmu kali ini" Sunggyu tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Nickhun. Ia turun dari pangkuan pria Thailand itu dan mencubit gemas pipinya.

"Tapi itu berhasil bukan, kau jadi lebih memilih datang ke pameranku daripada mengurus pekerjaan menyebalkanmu di Thailand" Sunggyu merenggut, ia mempoutkan bibir tipisnya hanya untuk sekedar menggoda Nickhun. Dan ia tak menyadari aura kecemburuan yang semakin ditampakkan Woohyun.

"Kau ini.." karena gemas, Nickhun mengacak acak surai madu Sunggyu dan jangan tanyakan kesalnya Woohyun karena adegan itu.

"Akkh, aku lupa mengenalkan sepupuku. Kau masih ingat dengan Key bukan?"

"Anyeong Hyung" Key membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Nickhun.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat anak manja ini, hahaha"

"Dan dia-" ucapan Sunggyu terhenti saat ia melihat tatapan Woohyun seperti seekor singa yang siap menelan Nickhun. Ia bergidik ngeri! Nam Woohyun, kau ingin membuat Sunggyu mati berdiri!

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Nickhun, mata bulatnya menatap Woohyun yang berada tepat di sebelah Key.

"Dia kekasih Key, namanya Woohyun" jawab Sunggyu akhirnya, ia sama sekali tak berani menatap ke arah Woohyun yang semakin menunjukkan aura kecemburuan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Woohyun shii" Nick mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Woohyun, dan disambut oleh Woohyun walau ia masih belum berhenti memicingkan matanya.

"Kajja Nick, kutunjukkan beberapa lukisanku lagi" ajak Sunggyu sambil membawa Nickhun menjauh dari Woohyun, ia hanya berpikir bukan ide bagus membiarkan Nick terus berada disamping Woohyun. Pria tampan itu bisa menelan Nick bulat bulat.

. . .

"Kau sengaja ya?"

Sunggyu menatap wajah Woohyun yang berada dibelakangnya dari refleksi cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar mandi gedung pameran, lebih tepatnya Sunggyu yang ingin pergi ke toilet karna Woohyun hanya mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya saat tak ada Key atau Nickhun diantara mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sunggyu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kau sengaja membuatku cemburu Hyung!"

"Kau cemburu?"

Woohyun kembali memandang wajah Sunggyu frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut hitamnya, dan berdecak kencang. Woohyun mendekati Sunggyu yang masih sibuk membersihkan tangannya. Ia menarik lengan Sunggyu, dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi, kedua tangan Woohyun mengungkung rapat tubuh Sunggyu dengan menumpu pada dinding belakangnya hingga pria manis itu kehilangan ruang gerak.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Hyun?" maki Sunggyu, ia merasa kesal karena merasakan sakit pada punggungnya akibat dorongan Woohyun.

"Aku tak suka kau bersikap kekanakan pada pria Thailand yang sok tampan itu!"

"Mwo? Apa hakmu memerintahku seperti itu? Nick sahabatku dari kecil, dan kurasa wajar jika aku dekat dengannya"

"Kau milikku Hyung. Dan aku tak suka jika ada orang lain yang mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku!"

"Kau gila Nam Woohyun!"

"Ya, aku gila karenamu. Kumohon jangan berpura pura lagi, sejak awal kau menginginkanku. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau membantuku untuk memperjuangkannya!" teriakan Woohyun tak kalah terdengar frustasi dengan teriakan Sunggyu sebelumnya. Mereka beruntung, karena toilet sedang dalam keadaan sepi hingga Sunggyu dan Woohyun tak perlu khawatir menjadi pusat perhatian karena saling memaki seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tak mau menyakiti Key" akhirnya Sunggyu mengalah dengan mengurangi kadar emosi dalam kalimatnya. Tentu itu membuat hati Woohyun menjadi melemah dan memilih membelai pipi chubby Sunggyu agar degup jantungnya kembali normal.

"Tak akan ada yang tersakiti, jika kita melakukannya dengan benar Hyung"

"Smua salah pada awalnya, seharusnya aku tak membiarkan rasa ingin memilikimu ini semakin kuat" Sunggyu tak dapat menahan airmata yang semakin medesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhae Hyung" Woohyun hendak meraih kembali tubuh lemah Sunggyu dalam pelukannya, saat tangan pria manis itu menahannya dengan mendorong pelan dada bidang Woohyun.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Hyun. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya" seandainya Woohyun dapat mengklaim ucapan Sunggyu yang telah mengkopi perkataannya sebelumnya. Namun, lidah pria tampan itu terasa semakin kelu saat cairan bening itu semakin membanjiri mata sipit kesayangannya. Dan apa yang dapat ia lakukan hanya membiarkan Sunggyu terlepas dari kurungan tangannya, tanpa berniat untuk mengejar pria manis itu sedikit pun yang telah menghilang dari pandangan mata.

. . .

"Hyung, jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan di Thailand?"

Sunggyu, Nickhun, Key dan Woohyun merayakan kesuksesan pameran lukisan Sunggyu dengan minum minum di kedai soju yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sunggyu sempat menolak acara minum minum ini karena ia masih merasa tak enak jika harus memandang wajah Woohyun, tetapi ia tak dapat mengelak saat Nickhun dan Key terus memaksanya, dan berakhir dengan mengikuti mereka tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Tak banyak, hanya melanjutkan perusahaan milik keluargaku. Walaupun aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan melukis seperti Sunggyu, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubur impianku itu dalam dalam"

"Waktu kalian masih sekolah bersama, kulihat kau sangat akbrab dengan Sunggyu Hyung?"

"Ye, kami sangat. Bukan begitu Gyu?" Nickhun melirik ke arah Sunggyu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengundang Woohyun berdecak pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau sahabat terbaikku" Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Kau yakin hanya sahabat Hyung?" kali ini pertanyaan Key diiringi dengan tatapan nakal pria bermata kucing itu.

"Maksudmu?" Sunggyu mendelik tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Key.

"Oh ayolah Hyung, bukankah kau menolak mempunyai kekasih karena menunggu Nick Hyung pulang dari Thailand bukan? Aku rasa kalian cocok"

"Ck, aku sedang malas bercanda Key"

"Benarkah seperti itu Kibum ah? Aku tak percaya kalau Sunggyu menyukaiku, hahahaha" Nickhun tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Key, mereka tak menyadari candaan itu sedikit berlebihan untuk dicerna indera pendengaran Woohyun hingga ia lebih memilih diam sambil menikmati soju yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Hey, panggil aku Key, Hyung! Itu sangat tidak keren!" sungut Key karena Nickhun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Mianhae mianhae, aku lupaa" ujar Nickhun sambil mengusak rambut pirang Key.

Perbincangan antara Key dan Nickhun terhenti saat daging yang mereka bakar telah siap untuk disantap. Key melanjutkan candaan kecil dengan Nickhun, sepertinya mereka sangat akbrab terutama saat candaan mereka menyinggung soal Sunggyu. Sedangkan Woohyun, sejak awal mereka masuk kedai, pria tampan itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia bahkan tak menyentuh daging panggangnya sama sekali dan lebih banyak minum soju.

"Ayo kita lakukan permainan putar botol" secara tiba tiba Key mengusulkan sebuah permainan setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Itu permainan anak kecil, Key ah" sahut Sunggyu dengan mata setengah mengantuk, efek dari beberapa gelas soju yang diminumnya mulai terasa karena Sunggyu mudah sekali mabuk. Ia akan benar benar mabuk jika ditambah beberapa gelas lagi.

Key sama sekali tak menghiraukan protes Sunggyu, ia membereskan beberapa piring kotor di atas meja dan meletakan botol soju yang sudah kosong sebagai penggantinya.

"Siapapun yang ditunjuk botol soju ini harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jujur. Jika tak bisa menjawab, sebagai hukumannya meminum satu mangkuk penuh soju" Key menjelaskan dengan semangat aturan permainan yang dibuatnya, hanya Nickhun yang terlihat antusias dengan penjelasan Key, berbanding terbalik dengan Woohyun dan Sunggyu yang sama sekali terlihat tak berminat.

"Jjaa, kalau begitu. Aku yang pertama memutar botolnya" Key mulai memutar botol kosong dalam genggamannya.

Putaran pertama botol mengarah tepat di hadapan Nickhun.

"Omo, kenapa aku yang pertama" keluh Nickhun, kemudian menuangkan penuh soju dalam mangkuk di hadapannya.

"Biar aku yang mengajukan pertanyaannya" seru Key dengan mata berbinar.

"Hyung, jujurlah pada kami. Kau menyukai Sunggyu Hyung bukan?" tanya Key dengan raut wajah penuh keseriusan, ia menggunakan botol soju kosong lainnya untuk mengimitasikannya sebagai mic yang disodorkan kepada Nickhun.

Pria Thailand itu terlihat terdiam, namun kemudian tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Key.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali meminum soju ini, tapi aku juga benar benar menyukai Sunggyu"

Perkataan Nickhun membuat Sunggyu kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah ia sempat setengah mengantuk. Bukan hanya karena Nickhun yang sudah terlanjur jujur ataupun Key yang bersorak karena pengakuannya, tetapi juga karena Sunggyu semakin merasakan aura ketidaksukaan Woohyun terhadap pria Thailand itu. Dan sebelum Woohyun berkata yang tidak tidak, Sunggyu meraih botol soju kosong itu dan memutarnya kembali.

Putaran kedua botol kosong mengarah tepat di hadapan Key.

"Whoaaa, kuharap kalian tak menanyakan hal yang tidak tidak"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Key!" decak Sunggyu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan bertanya padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun Sunggyu kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Seberapa banyak kau mencintai Woohyun?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Hmm, pertanyaanmu sangat sulit untuk dijawab Hyung. Tapi kalau kau mau tau, aku bisa mati jika kehilangan Woohyun. Dia adalah nafasku"

Ucapan Key membuat rasa bersalah menyeruak dari dalam hati Sunggyu. Ia merasa seperti pengkhianat yang sudah menusuk Key dari belakang, kakak macam apa yang tega menginginkan nafas yang menjadi hidup sang adik. Ia pantas berada dibawah penghukuman guilotine karena sudah berkhianat terhadap orang yang telah mengasihinya. Pemikiran semacam itu membuat Sunggyu tertunduk dalam dan tak mampu menatap Key lebih lama, hingga ia tak sadar saat putaran botol soju selanjutnya mengarah kehadapannya.

"Kau kena Hyung!" seru Key membuat Sunggyu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Biar aku yang bertanya" Woohyun yang diam seribu bahasa sejak awal mereka mulai makan malam, tiba tiba mengajukan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menahan nafasnya berharap pertanyaan yang diajukan Woohyun bukanlah sesuatu yang menjebaknya dalam situasi yang semakin tak nyaman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Hyung?" tanya Woohyun dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Key pernah bertanya padamu apa yang paling kau inginkan dalam hidupmu, dan kau sama sekali belum menjawabnya"

"Woohyun benar Hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dan itu membuatku frustasi karena penasaran" Key mendukung penuh atas apa yang ditanyakan Woohyun hingga membuat Sunggyu semakin terdesak.

"Aku pilih minum saja" Sunggyu meraih mangkuk berisi soju dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegak. Ia menatap Woohyun yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan memohon. Saat ini Sunggyu hanya berharap segera menyelesaikan permainan konyol yang dibuat Key, dan segera meninggalkan situasi yang benar benar bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan mendadak.

**Woohyun POV**

Sunggyu Hyung dan Key tertidur di atas meja setelah beberapa kali mereka harus meminum soju karena tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan pada mereka. Bukan peminum yang baik, namun lebih memilihnya karena ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan konyol, ck. Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi si pemuda Thailand itu, karena hanya aku dan dia yang masih terjaga dari mabuk.

"Kurasa mereka benar benar tertidur. Akan sangat sulit membangunkannya" ujarnya berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan antara kami.

"Nde, mereka harus digendong sampai ke hotel" sahutku.

"Kau bawalah Key, biar aku yang mengantar Sunggyu ke kamarnya"

"Nickhun shii, boleh kuminta tolong kau yang antarkan Key ke kamarnya. Biar aku yang mengantar Sunggyu Hyung" sebisa mungkin aku mencegah Nickhun yang sudah bersiap mengangkat tubuh Sunggyu Hyung. Aku tak ingin pemuda Thailand itu mendekati milikku lagi, dan tak akan pernah kubiarkan itu terjadi.

"Tapi Woohyun shii.." Nick terlihat kebingungan dengan permintaanku, mungkin ia merasa sedikit aneh denganku yang lebih memilih mengantarkan Sunggyu Hyung daripada kekasihku sendiri.

"Kumohon.." kubuat suaraku lebih memelas kali ini.

Nickhun menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian bergeser untuk menaikkan tubuh Key ke atas punggungnya.

"Terserah kau saja, pastikan Sunggyu selamat sampai kamarnya"

"Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri, kamar Key tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Sunggyu Hyung" ujarku dengan suara mantap.

Kami mengangkat tubuh dua pria yang sudah mabuk berat itu untuk diantarkan ke kamar mereka masing masing.

Saat kami tiba di depan pintu kamar hotel, Nick segera membawa masuk Key ke dalam kamarnya. Aku menyusul dengan membawa Sunggyu Hyung menuju tempat istirahatnya.

Kuletakkan secara perlahan dan hati hati tubuh Sunggyu Hyung di atas bednya, seolah ia adalah barang pecah belah yang sangat berharga dan tak ingin kugores sedikitpun. Kubelai lembut surai madu itu, dan sedikit mencuri ciuman dari bibir ranumnya, namun bibir itu benar benar menghipnotisku hingga tanpa sadar aku melumatnya perlahan.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu Hyung!" ucapku dengan perlahan tepat ditelinganya.

Dan saat aku beranjak akan meninggalkan kamar tersebut, sebuah pelukan dari belakang membuat langkahku terhenti dan membuatku memutuskan untuk lebih lama berada di kamar tersebut.

**Author POV**

Sunggyu memeluk erat tubuh Woohyun dari belakang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hyun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih pemuda manis itu. Woohyun berani bersumpah ia rela melepaskan semua yang dimilikinya hanya untuk mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Sunggyu ucapkan walaupun pria itu tau Sunggyu mengatakannya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Kau mabuk Hyung!"

Woohyun dapat merasakan Sunggyu menggeleng dipunggungnya.

"Aku memang setengah mabuk saat ini, namun aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Walaupun Key bilang kalau kau adalah nafasnya tapi dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan bantuan udara lain. Namun bagiku, kau adalah jiwaku dan aku sama sekali tak dapat hidup tanpa sebuah jiwa" kalimat Sunggyu selanjutnya membuat senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Woohyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Sunggyu. Dengan perlahan Woohyun menarik dagu Sunggyu hingga pria manis itu mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Katakan lagi Hyung" pinta Woohyun.

"Apa?"

"Kalimat yang baru saja kau ucapkan barusan!"

Sunggyu tersenyum, jemarinya menyusuri setiap inchi wajah tampan Woohyun kemudian berhenti tepat di bibir tebalnya dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu Nam Woohyun, kau adalah jiwaku dan aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu disisiku" dengan penuh keyakinan Sunggyu mengucapkan sebuah ikrar yang dirasanya akan meminta banyak pengorbanan. Namun ia tak peduli, hasrat untuk memiliki Woohyun semakin tak terbendung dan demi penguasa langit dan bumi, Sunggyu rela melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Toh, Woohyun pun menginginkannya seperti Sunggyu menginginkan Woohyun.

Dan dalam hitungan detik Woohyun menarik tubuh Sunggyu untuk bergumul dalam manisnya sebuah dosa.

. . .

Woohyun menghadiahi Sunggyu dengan ciuman panas dalam dinginnya malam di Pulau Jeju. Ia melumat dengan intens bibir ranum pria dihadapannya dan dengan perlahan mendesak Sunggyu untuk tidur di atas bednya. Saat Sunggyu telah tertidur di tengah bed king size itu, tanpa ragu Woohyun menindih tubuh rapuh itu hingga mengundangnya untuk mendesah.

Ciuman Woohyun berlanjut bahkan semakin liar saat mereka sudah merebahkan diri di atas bed. Tangan pria tampan itu bergerilya melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Sunggyu. Mantel dan kemeja yang berhasil dilepaskannya, ia buang ke sembarang arah, sedangkan fokus pria tampan itu hanya pada gerakan bibirnya yang terus menjelajahi seluruh pemukaan kulit Sunggyu.

"Nnngggg" Sunggyu tak dapat menahan desahannya, saat sapuan bibir Woohyun mengenai titik titik sensitif di area lehernya. Ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Woohyun saat menahan sensasi mengelitik itu.

"Oooh, Hyuunnn" Sunggyu semakin meracau tak jelas saat Woohyun melumat perlahan salah satu tonjolan di dada putihnya, sedangkan tonjolan yang satunya diusap pelahan oleh jemari Woohyun, rasanya seperti geli yang kau rasakan saat menaiki roller coaster.

Woohyun merasakan sesuatu di antara selangkang Sunggyu telah menegang, ia meraup perlahan tonjolan tersebut dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Cepat sekali kau tegang Hyung? Aku bahkan baru mulai permainanku" ujar Woohyun dengan seringaian penuh pada wajahnya.

"Oughhh, berhenti.. bermain main Hyuunn" Sunggyu semakin tak dapat menahan desahannya saat Woohyun meremas perlahan tonjolan tersebut dan mengusap dengan seduktif kedua paha Sunggyu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku tak akan bermain main lagi" Woohyun kemudian melepaskan celana yang Sunggyu kenakan termasuk dalaman pria manis itu. Dan sesuatu mencuat saat dalaman berhasil dilepaskan. Tanpa ragu Woohyun segera mengulum milik Sunggyu yang telah tegang itu, dan menenggelamkannya dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Eeerrhhh, Hyuuun" desahan itu berubah menjadi erangan karena Sunggyu semakin tak dapat menahan hasratnya. Woohyun melakukan gerakan mulutnya yang mengulum milik Sunggyu secara konstan dan semakin cepat saat benda dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut.

"Hyyuunn, lepaskann. Sebentar lagii" pinta Sunggyu.

"Kumohon Hyunn, akan keluar" Sunggyu setengah memelas memohon kepada Woohyun.

"Hyuunn" dan setelahnya cairan putih itu memenuhi mulut Woohyun membuat Woohyun melepaskan milik Sunggyu yang masih setengah tegang.

"Omo, mianhae. Sudah kubilang untuk melepaskannya. Aku jadi mengotori wajah tampanmu" Sunggyu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengusap pelan bibir Woohyun yang masih dipenuhi cairan percumnya. Woohyun menautkan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Sunggyu kemudian merebahkan tubuh telanjang Sunggyu yang berada dibawah kendalinya.

"Tak apa Hyung, rasanya manis sepertimu" ucapan Woohyun membuat semburat berwarna merah jambu itu hadir di kedua pipi chubby Sunggyu, bahkan Woohyun dapat melihatnya meski dalam cahaya remang seperti di kamar Sunggyu.

Woohyun merasakannya celananya semakin terasa ketat, ia menatap Sunggyu yang masih tertunduk di bawahnya, menarik dagunya pelan kemudian berbisik.

"Hyung, boleh kulakukan?" pinta pria tampan tersebut.

Sunggyu mengecup pelan bibir Woohyun dan mengangguk. Dengan gerakan cepat, Woohyun menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, menampilkan tubuh atletis yang membuat Sunggyu semakin tertunduk malu. Woohyun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah penyatuan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sunggyu.

"Aaakk" Sunggyu memekik perlahan saat merasakan panas yang menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya saat Woohyun menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Mianhae Hyung. Aku akan pelan"

Dengan perlahan Woohyun berusaha melakukan penyatuan tubuhnya kembali yang sempat terhenti karena teriakan Sunggyu. Dan saat tubuh keduanya telah menyatu sempurna, membuat sang pecinta kembali melepaskan erangan.

"Bergeraklah" perintah Sunggyu.

Woohyun mengangguk, ia mulai bergerak secara perlahan memaju mundurkan miliknya yang telah terbenam sempurna di dalam hole Sunggyu. Sunggyu meringis kesakitan karena gesekan milik Woohyun dengan holenya menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa. Namun, ia tak mungkin menyiksa Woohyun dengan meminta Woohyun untuk menghentikannya sekarang. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang semakin terasa, tanpa sadar Sunggyu mengigit dengan kencang baru Woohyun yang dijadikan penopangnya.

"Nggghh, oowwhh, yeess, there Hyuunn" Sunggyu semakin mengerang saat gerakan Woohyun sampai pada titik kenikmatannya.

Woohyun semakin menyeringai, gerakan tubuhnya ia fokuskan pada spot kenikmatan milik Sunggyu dan secara perlahan ia menaikkan tingkat kecepatan gerakannya.

"Ngghhh, Woohyun aah"

"Mendesahlah terus Hyung, desahanmu membuatku semakin bersemangat" ujar Woohyun di sela gerakannya yang semakin konstan.

"Aaakhh, aku mencintaimu Nam Woohyun pabbo" erang Sunggyu. Woohyun kembali tersenyum, ia kembali melumat bibir tipis Sunggyu dan tak lama keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan dari kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Cairan itu membasahi kedua tubuh telanjang yang telah basah oleh peluh masing masing, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menempel karena lengket. Woohyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah setelah mengalami puncak kenikmatan. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap kedua mata Sunggyu yang setengah memejam karena sedang mengatur nafasnya juga. Bibir tipis itu setengah terbuka, berusaha meraup banyak oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru parunya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Woohyun sambil mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata sipit Sunggyu tanpa melepaskan ikatan tubuh mereka. Sunggyu mengangguk, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Mmm, Hyung boleh aku melakukannya lagi?" tatapan Woohyun kali ini seperti anak kucing yang berharap mendapatkan makan malam kedua dari majikannya. Membuat Sunggyu sama sekali tak tega jika harus menolaknya.

Dan lagi lagi mereka harus terjerumus dalam manisnya dosa pengkhianatan. Bahkan jika Tuhan menakdirkan Sunggyu untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat yang membusuk hingga ke inti, pria manis tersebut rela karena demi apapun ia tak akan melepaskan keinginannya yang satu ini, dan ia akan memperjuangkannya meski ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan sang penguasa bumi dan langit..

. . .

**Sunggyu POV**

Cahaya pagi yang menembus kaca jendela kamar hotel tempatku menginap sedikit mengusik mataku yang belum terbuka sempurna. Apa aku lupa menutup jendela semalaman? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sepikun itu bahkan hanya untuk menutup jendela kamar, beruntung tak ada yang memergoki kegiatanku dan Woohyun semalam.

Semalam? Oh, pipiku terasa semakin panas saat mengingat kembali apa yang aku dan Woohyun lakukan tadi malam. Semalam adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah kualami, dan selamanya akan membekas di salah satu sudut hatiku.

Pikiranku kembali bergejolak saat kurasakan sebuah lengan membelenggu tubuh telanjangku. Tangan itu terasa hangat menyelubungi tubuhku yang masih tertutupi selimut tebal. Kuberanikan diri membalikkan tubuhku menghadap pria tampan yang sangat aku cintai, dan tak dapat kusembunyikan senyuman ini saat kudapati wajah damainya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Aku tersenyum simpul, Woohyun benar benar terlihat sangat tampan bahkan ketika sedang tertidur. Tanpa sadar jemariku menari di permukaan kulit wajahnya, membelai dengan lembut dan kemudian kuberanikan diri mencuri sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir tebalnya. Aku bersumpah itu hanya sebuah kecupan, namun aku sangat terkejut saat kemudian senyum kepuasan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Woohyun.

"Dasar pencuri" tuduh Woohyun kemudian membuka kedua foxy matanya.

"Dasar pembohong, kupikir kau masih tertidur" aku berusaha mengalihkan rasa malu yang kurasakan karena ketauan mencuri ciuman di bibir Woohyun ketika pria tampan itu masih tertidur dengan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Namun tangan kekar Woohyun menahanku dengan semakin mempererat tautannya di pinggangku, dan sialnya aku jadi terjatuh di atas tubuh Woohyun yang juga masih tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya. Kurasa pipiku sudah semerah tomat saat ini, tubuh kami yang sama sama telanjang membuatku malu setengah mati.

"Kau mau kemana chagii?" sial, suara Woohyun benar benar terdengar menggoda di indera pendengaranku hingga aku tak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku menangkap sedikit kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya.

Aku menggeleng..

"Aku baik baik saja, hanya sedikit bingung Hyun" akhirnya kuberanikan diri menatap mata yang penuh keteduhan. Kusandarkan daguku pada dada atletisnya, posisi ini benar benar membuatku nyaman.

"Bingung?" ia terlihat sedikit keheranan.

"Hmm, aku bingung bagaimana menghadapi Key nanti"

Woohyun tersenyum, ia menarik tubuhku agar berada di bawah tubuhnya kembali. Ck, mengapa ia tak sadar juga kalau tubuh nakednya benar benar menggodaku hingga aku mati matian menahan hasrat yang tak jelas ini.

"Kita akan menghadapi bersama sama chagi, kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Rasanya sedikit aneh kau memanggilku chagi"

"Lalu kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Honey atau yeobo? Ah, karena kita akan segera menikah lebih baik kita saling memanggil yeobo mulai saat ini?" kalimat Woohyun kali ini benar benar membuatku merasa malu dan tanpa segan segan aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu!" sedikit berakting marah kurasa tak akan mengurangi kadar cintanya kepadaku.

"Yak! Kau tak mau menikah denganku?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat Woohyun. Pria tampan itu terlihat membuat pose berpikir, dan aku sedikit merasa ngeri saat seringaian itu kembali muncul di bibir sexy nya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menikah denganku, setidaknya kita lakukan lagi seperti yang semalam. Kudengar morning sex baik untuk kesehatan tubuh"

"Mwo? Shireoooo, bokongku masih terasa sakit bodoh!" Woohyun tak menghiraukan teriakanku dan lebih memilih menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi kembali tubuh telanjang kami.

. . .

Setelah melakukan kembali, ehm apa yang Woohyun bilang? Morning sex? Oh aku benar benar gila jika kembali membayangkannya, pria itu seperti memiliki cadangan energi pada tubuhnya, bahkan setelah semalaman melakukannya, ia masih sanggup untuk melakukannya beberapa kali pagi ini. Aku bahkan tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk sekedar mandi dan berganti pakaian dan lebih memilih hanya mengenakan kemeja yang sebelumnya dikenakan Woohyun, sedangkan pria tampan itu sendiri hanya mengenakan kaus dalam putih yang sedikit transparan juga boxer berwarna putih, menampilkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas dari balik kaus tersebut. Dia benar benar sexy.

Kau beruntung mendapatkannya Kim Sunggyu..

Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, karena aku tak sanggup untuk pergi mencari sarapan pagi di lobby hotel, kuputuskan untuk memesannya melalui jasa layanan kamar hotel. Selain itu, aku tak ingin menemui Key dengan menggunakan syal tebal. Ck, Woohyun benar benar ingin membuatku mati berdiri, kenapa ia membuat tanda kepemilikan di seluruh permukaan kulitku, sepertinya bekas ini tak akan hilang selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Hyun?" sambil mengantungkan telepon yang masih menghubungkanku dengan bagian Room Service aku mengguncangkan tubuh Woohyun yang masih tertidur di atas bed.

"Apa saja chagi, aku belum begitu lapar. Hanya mengantuk!" Betul kan, dia benar benar sebuah terminator, ia bahkan tak merasakan lapar sama sekali setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. Aku menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan dua caramel macchiato dan dua menu sandwich, jika Woohyun tak mau memakannya kurasa perutku yang terasa sangat lapar masih sanggup untuk menampungnya.

"Apa kau akan terus tidur Pangeran tampan?" ujarku sembari mengambil posisi untuk tidur di sebelah Woohyun.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Putri cantik?"

"Ck, bodoh. Aku ini pria, bagaimana mungkin kau menyebutku cantik. Kau sudah menghinaku!"

"Jangan mengelak chagi, bahkan setiap cermin yang kau gunakan pasti setuju untuk lebih memanggilmu cantik daripada tampan?"

Errrghh, entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang memerlukan pertolongan jiwa seperti dia? Ck, aku berdecak tak percaya karena pada akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk naik keatas tubuhnya, menarik kerah kausnya hingga tubuh Woohyun sedikit terangkat dari bed. Woohyun terbangun paksa dari tidurnya saat aku mulai melumat ganas bibir sexynya. Ia segera membalasku, dengan menahan tengkuk belakangku, membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam dan liar. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada bed untuk menopang tubuhku yang masih berada di atas perutnya. Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar di antara kegiatan berciuman kami, menandakan betapa bergairahnya aktivitas yang kami lakukan.

"Mau adu kekuatan cantik?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh gairah.

"Kukira kau sedang mengantuk?"

"Oh, aku selalu siap jika harus melayanimu Sir" ujarnya membuatku tersenyum geli.

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajah tampan Woohyun, hembusan nafasnya terasa lembut menyapu wajahku saat jarak antara kami semakin tereliminasi, dan membuatku ehm, semakin bergairah. Rasa menggelitik yang menyerang perutku semakin tak terkontrol.

"Aku butuh sebuah ciuman hangat lagi, apa kau bisa memberikannya kepadaku Sir?" Aku membuat suaraku yang keluar terdengar seseduktif mungkin. Demi tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap liar seperti ini, dan kuharap apa yang aku lakukan tak membuat kedua orangtuaku gelisah di pembaringan terakhir mereka.

"Anytime" suara Woohyun tak kalah seduktif saat menjawab permintaanku.

Ia kembali meraih bibirku dan menarikku dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Kurasa baik aku ataupun Woohyun tak akan pernah bosan dengan manisnya ciuman yang kami lakukan. Saat kami masih sibuk dengan kegiatan saling melumat, terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Ehmpp, Hyun.. pintunyaa" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari lumatan bibir dan cengkraman pelukan Woohyun yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

Woohyun tak menghiraukan rintihanku mengenai ketukan pintu dan lebih memilih untuk terus memanjakan bibirku dengan ciumannya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mendorong kencang tubuh Woohyun hingga pria itu jatuh terlentang di atas bed.

"Wae?" serunya kesal.

"Kubilang ada yang mengetuk pintu, kenapa kau pura pura tuli?"

"Ck, seharusnya aku protes pada pemilik hotel ini karena petugas Room Service yang sangat senang mengganggu aktivitas sarapan pagi tamunya"

"Dasar Konyol!" umpatku, kemudian melemparkan bantal di wajah Woohyun dan beranjak turun dari bed.

Sedikit merasa aneh karena aku baru saja memesan sarapan beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang bagian pelayanan kamar sudah mengantarnya. Walaupun begitu, aku tak ragu sama sekali saat membuka pintu kamarku tanpa mengecek siapa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut melalui lubang pintu. Dan keterkejutan itu muncul saat aku harus menghadapi sesuatu yang justru aku coba hindari pagi ini.

**Author POV**

"Key!" pekik Sunggyu saat ia mendapati adik sepupunya yang berdiri dibalik pintu yang ia buka.

"Hyung, lama sekali kau membuka pintu? Aku ingin mengajakmu mencari sarapan! Apa Woohyun ada di kamarmu. Kudengar dari Nick Hyung kalo dia yang mengantarmu semalam?"

Lidah Sunggyu terasa kelu, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa ocehan Key kali ini. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya berusaha menutupi tanda merah di lehernya dengan menarik ke atas kerah kemeja Woohyun yang ia kenakan.

"Apa mereka sudah bangun?" belum hilang keterkejutan Sunggyu dengan hadirnya Key di balik pintu kamarnya pagi ini, Sunggyu harus kembali menelan saliva karena Nickhun muncul dari belakang tubuh Key. Tak seperti Key yang masih belum menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi, Nickhun sepertinya mengerti dengan hanya melihat penampilan Sunggyu yang berantakan pagi ini. Ia hanya menatap tak percaya dengan membuka setengah mulutnya, membuat Sunggyu semakin ketakutan setengah mati.

Key membulatkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada keadaan Sunggyu.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Kenapa kau memakai kemeja yang Woohyun pakai semalam? Dan apa yang kau tutupi dilehermu?" akhirnya apa yang Sunggyu takutkan terjadi, ia melihat aura kemarahan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Key saat ia melihat tanda kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di seluruh leher Sunggyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Woohyun?" airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Key, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi aura kemarahan dari tatapan matanya. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Sunggyu hingga pria manis itu jatuh terjerembab tepat di dekat bed membuat Woohyun yang sedang tidur di atas bed tersebut ikut terlonjak karena kaget.

"Apa kalian melakukan sex semalam?" sindir Key, ia berjalan mendekat arah Sunggyu yang masih duduk terdiam di lantai dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan.

Woohyun yang langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi segera menghampiri Sunggyu yang masih terlihat shock. Ia meraih tubuh Sunggyu dan membantunya untuk berdiri, namun Sunggyu seperti kehilangan kekuatan kakinya hingga ia sempat akan terjatuh kembali sebelum kemudian Woohyun membantunya berdiri kembali. Ia segera menyembunyikan Sunggyu di belakang tubuhnya agar tak terjangkau dari Key jika pria manis itu tiba tiba kehilangan kendali untuk menyakiti Sunggyu.

"JAWAB AKU" kali ini Key berteriak histeris.

"Ya, kami melakukannya. Aku dan Sunggyu Hyung saling mencintai, Key ah. Dan berniat memberitahumu setelah kita pulang ke Seoul nanti, tapi ternyata kau harus melihatnya sekarang" Woohyun menjawab teriakan Key dengan nada lirih.

"MWO?" Key berdecak frustasi, ia memijat kening kemudian menghapus airmata yang terjatuh di sudut matanya dengan kasar.

"Nappeun..." lirih Key.

"Marahlah padaku. Tolong jangan salahkan Sunggyu Hyung, aku yang memaksanya."

"Kalian benar benar jahat. Kenapa kalian tega melakukannya?" isak Key, airmata yang sebelumnya telah mengering kembali membentuk aliran di pipi tirus Key.

"Maaf…" Sunggyu tak dapat menahan isakannya kali ini, ia menangis sesegukan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan HYUNG?"

"Aku tak tau harus berbicara apalagi? Dan kuterima semua penghukuman darimu. Tapi untuk kali ini aku tak bisa mengalah, aku benar benar mencintai Woohyun, Key ah" Sunggyu kembali berusaha mendapat pengampunan dari Key yang terlihat semakin tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"CUKUP!" Key kembali berteriak histeris, ia mendorong tubuh Woohyun yang melindungi Sunggyu dan menarik kasar pria manis itu saat Woohyun jatuh terjerembab.

"Ikut aku!" tegas Key dengan mata yang melotot sempurna. Ia menarik Sunggyu keluar dari kamar diiringi dengan tatapan bingung dari Nickhun. Pria Thailand itu tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Key membawa pergi Sunggyu yang meronta ronta meminta dilepaskan dan berusaha mencegah Woohyun yang bangkit untuk mengejar mereka.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Woohyun.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau masuk di antara mereka kembali Woohyun shii" ucapan Nick terdengar paling lembut setelah sebelumnya hanya terdengar teriakan teriakan dari kamar tersebut.

Woohyun menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia mengenakan celana yang masih tergeletak di atas bed dengan terburu buru.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu" ujarnya sambil berlari melewati Nickhun untuk mengejar Key yang telah jauh membawa pergi Sunggyu.

. . .

"Key, kumohon lepaskan aku!" Sunggyu terus memohon dan meronta agar Key melepaskannya, namun cengkraman tangan Key terlalu kuat membuat energi Sunggyu menjadi terbuang sia sia.

Pria bermata kucing itu terus menyeret Sunggyu hingga pelataran parkir. Key bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari setiap tamu hotel yang memandanginya saat ia melewati lobby hotel. Bagaimana mereka tak heran, selain karena teriakan teriakan Sunggyu tentu mereka juga akan merasa aneh dengan kondisi Sunggyu yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang longgar di tubuhnya.

Brukk. Key mendorong tubuh Sunggyu masuk kedalam mobil, ia menempatkan Sunggyu di kursi samping pengemudi dan setelahnya ia kembali menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Sunggyu meringis. Cengkraman kuat Key menciptakan bekas kemerahan yang menimbulkan perih di pergelangan tangannya.

Key berjalan memutari mobil, ia segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah ia berada di bangku kemudi. Tatapan matanya tak dapat ditebak, terpancar jelas kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat rasa bersalah dalam hati Sunggyu semakin membesar.

Sunggyu melirik ke arah kaca mobil, ia berusaha mengenali jalanan pagi berkabut yang ditembus kecepatan tinggi mobil Key. Matanya membulat, saat sadar Key sedang membawanya menuju bandara.

"Key.. kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sunggyu pelan, ia tak mau menambah jumlah kerutan pada kening Key yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Kita akan segera pulang ke Seoul, aku akan mengadukanmu pada Appa dan Eomma" dengan memicingkan matanya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Sunggyu, Key terus melajukan mobil hitamnya.

"Andwae, kumohon. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini memberitahu mereka" Sunggyu menggeleng sambil terus memohon kepada Key.

"Kau punya ide yang lebih baik? Berkacalah Hyung! Kau benar benar penipu ulung, berpura pura membenci Woohyun, tapi kau merebutnya di belakangku! Kau benar benar manusia jahat yang tau berterima kasih Kim Sunggyu!" akhirnya Key kembali mengeluarkan kalimat makian yang membuat paru paru Sunggyu kembali terasa sesak.

"Kumohon Key, aku tak tak mau menyakiti Appa dan Eomma" isak Sunggyu.

"Mereka bukan orangtuamu Hyung, berhentilah seolah olah kau memiliki mereka!"

Sunggyu tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya Key bersikap bahwa Sunggyu adalah orang asing dalam kehidupan keluarga Paman Kim. Sungguh demi apapun, itu kembali membuat lubang keperihan dalam hati Sunggyu.

"Kau benar Key. Aku memang jahat dan tak tau berterima kasih. Dan karena itu, aku tak akan membiarkan kita sampai di Seoul"

"Mwo?"

Sunggyu menarik stir kemudi yang dipegang Key, ia berusaha membalikkan arah kemudi tersebut, namun masih terhalang kedua tangan Key.

"Yak, kau mau apa brengsek!" teriak Key.

Sunggyu tak menghiraukan teriakan Key, ia kembali berusaha menguasai stir dengan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Key. Terjadi aksi saling merebut stir kemudi antara dua pria manis itu membuat mobil mereka hilang kendali dengan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Key, tepikan mobil ini dan kita bicara baik baik dulu"

"Aku tak mau bicara dengan seorang pengkhianat!"

Saat mereka berdua masih berseteru dengan argument masing masing, keduanya tak menyadari kalau mobil yang mereka kendarai telah masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang menghampiri mobil Key yang masih hilang kendali. Sopir truk berusaha memberi peringatan dengan membunyikan klason dengan panjang.

Sunggyu yang menyadari adanya truk di depan laju mobil, segera membanting stir kemudi ke arah samping untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan truk tersebut.

Namun, kecepatan mobil Key berada di atas batas kecepatan maksimum membuat mobil berputar tak terkendali.

"AAAAA" Sunggyu dan Key memekik secara bersamaan saat mobil yang mereka kendarai terguling dan baru berhenti berputar saat menabrak pembatas jalan. Sunggyu terpelanting keluar melalui kaca jendela mobil yang pecah tepat sebelum hantaman antara mobil dan pembatas jalan terjadi.

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah bunyi ledakan yang berasal dari tangki bensin yang bocor karena gesekan.

. . .

**Sunggyu POV**

"Hyuuungg" sayup sayup kudengar Key memanggilku. Saat kubuka kedua mata ini, baru kusadari darah mengalir deras dari kepalaku menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa. Pandanganku mengabur, aku tak dapat menangkap jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya teriakan Key yang membuatku tetap terjaga.

"Hyuuuung. Tolong aku, aku tak bisa keluar!" Key kembali berteriak , kali ini lebih kencang. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan berusaha berjalan ke arah Key yang masih berada di dalam mobil yang terbalik. Sakit kembali kurasakan pada kedua kaki dan tanganku, kurasa tangan kananku patah karena aku sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan.

"Hikss, tolong aku Hyung. Aku tak mau mati!" kali ini Key tedengar menangis kencang. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Sakit yang menyerang seluruh syarafku membuat gerakanku semakin melambat. Dapat kulihat jarakku hanya beberapa meter dengan mobil Key, namun kenapa aku belum sampai juga ketempatnya.

Aku tak dapat menopangnya lagi dan kembali terjatuh. Kemana orang orang? Kenapa sama sekali belum ada pertolongan.

"To..loong" suara parau yang keluar dari tenggorokanku sama sekali tak membuatku melihat adanya pertolongan.

"Hyung, tolong aku! Mobil ini akan meledak!" suara Key terdengar semakin frustasi.

Kucoba untuk bangkit kembali agar dapat segera menyelamatkan Key, namun tubuhku terasa seperti lumpuh, aku menangis berusaha untuk terus menggapai Key.

Namun lagi lagi hanya kegagalan yang kualami, dan selanjutnya bunyi ledakan mobil itu membuatku benar benar tertarik dalam ketidaksadaran.

. . .

"Ayo kita pulang yeobo" Paman Kim berusaha menjauhkan Bibi Kim yang masih tersedu di pusara yang masih basah karena hujan turun dengan lebat.

"Hiks, aku tak bisa mengikhlaskannya Young Woon ah!" lirih Bibi Kim, ia terlihat semakin terpukul dan menimbulkan kesakitan baru dalam hatiku.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau harus beristirahat!" Paman Kim kembali berusaha kembali mengajak Bibi Kim untuk pergi dari makam tersebut, kali ini diikuti dengan anggukan dari Bibi Kim.

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami Sunggyu ya?" ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Aniya Appa, aku masih mau disini." Jawabku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk, dan berjalan pelan dengan memegang kedua bahu Bibi Kim. Setelah semua orang pergi, aku mendekati kembali makam basah dihadapanku. Dengan perlahan kuletakkan bunga lili putih tepat di atas nisannya.

"Key aah" panggilku pelan.

"Aku minta minta maaf atas segalanya. Kau boleh mengutukku dari alam sana, karena aku tak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, sebelum kembali melanjutkan monologku.

"Kau pernah bertanya, apa yang dapat kau lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia. Dan kau tau, yang paling dapat membuatku bahagia adalah Woohyun yang terus berada di sampingku, dan kedua orangtua yang kembali utuh. Maafkan aku Key, tapi dengan kepergianmu, kau sudah memberikan dua hal yang paling kuinginkan itu." kuusap perlahan nisan basah itu dan sedikit kuberi kecupan.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku benar benar menyayangimu Key"

Aku tau apa yang kukatakan pada makam Key akan membuatku semakin jauh dengan Tuhan, namun kegelisahanku berangsur menghilang saat kulihat Woohyun yang menungguku di pelataran parkir pemakaman. Senyumannya yang penuh keteduhan, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa yang kulakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Key, maafkan aku..

*kabur setelah dilempar benda tajam oleh para Locket, wkwkwk. RCL pleasee^^


End file.
